


Relationship Dynamics, Old and New

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia and Tessa discuss the changes to their dynamic that come from adding a third person to their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Dynamics, Old and New

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Anastasia/Tessa, mention of Anastasia/Tessa/Cindy  
> Date Written: 21-26 September 2010  
> Word Count: 1111  
> Written for: [](http://dogged-by-muses.livejournal.com/profile)[**dogged_by_muses**](http://dogged-by-muses.livejournal.com/) ' [Fragments of Sappho 2010](http://community.livejournal.com/dogged_by_muses/145918.html)  
> Series: Light, Water, Muses  
> Book: Reverberations  
> Summary: Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Light, Water, Muses  
> Link to: <http://lwm.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimers: All original characters belong to ShatterStorm Productions and are the creations of A. Magiluna Stormwriter and Shatterpath. They also belong in the Light, Water, Muses universe, tho’ this is a standalone within the whole of that universe.
> 
> Sapphic Fragment:  
>  _but if you love us  
>              chose a younger bed  
>              for I cannot bear  
>                          to live with you when I am the older one_
> 
> Author’s Notes: Anastasia and Tessa are tied for my favorite OC couple to write for, right alongside Darya and Karen. This piece has the potential for further study, particularly when looking at the dynamics of adding a new romantic element to a twenty-plus year, primarily monogamous relationship. That Anastasia and Tessa still love each other after so long is one of the greatest draws for me to this couple. I hope I never tire of telling their stories…
> 
> Dedication: To my muses. I’d be nowhere without them.
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

(03-13-04)

Tessa sits there, thoroughly engrossed in the book in her hands, covers pulled primly up against her stomach. A part of me is almost insulted that she's wearing any clothes at all, but the deep burgundy silk nightgown does set off her skin nicely. Time passes, as it always does, while my eyes drink in the beauty that is my longtime love. She's been quieter than normal tonight, claiming the beginning of a headache earlier as her reason to back out on dinner with Cindy and Dace's pack.

Perhaps I've been trying too hard to integrate Cindy into our relationship dynamics. I haven't had any real semblance of a stable, as Dace puts it, in many, many years. Yes, I've trained my fair share of subs and dommes, but none have really ever been long term. Until Cindy. She's become such an asset already to me -- to both of us -- but I fear the suddenness of the transformation may just cause growing pains. Things are actually going more smoothly than I'd have ever expected at the office, thanks to Cindy's seemingly bottomless supply of energy, enthusiasm, and that convenient eidetic memory. This bottomless supply has also proven a great source of amusement to me in the boudoir, dirty old lady that I am. I'm practically old enough to be her grandmother!

"You're doing it again." Tessa's wry tone brings me back to the present.

"Doing what, pet?"

With a deliberate economy of movement, Tessa replaces the bookmark in her book, closes it, and sets it in its place on the nightstand. This is quickly followed by a similar ritual with the reading glasses that she has grudgingly begun to wear so recently. She closes her eyes for a moment, blinks half a dozen times, then finally glances up at me. She looks so tired right now, and I realize that the headache she'd complained of wasn't a cover after all.

"Ruminating over some puzzle in your head while staring at me," she says, shifting to face me, and pats the space next to her on the bed. "Which means your puzzle is somehow connected to me, of course."

Chuckling softly, I step back into the bathroom to grab the bottle of lotion that we both love to soothe and calm the worst of our headaches. Bless Alexandra Moreau and her grandmother for her old home remedies. Removing my robe, I set the lotion on the nightstand and slip under the covers to pull Tessa close. Taking my time to nuzzle at her earlobe, my fingers stroke over the long braid of her hair, drinking in the nearness of my dearest love. I can feel the slightest tension stiffening her body and nibble my way along her jawline to her lips.

It takes so very little to lose myself in Tessa's kisses, in her touches, in her sighs and moans. After nearly twenty-three years of living together, there's very little we don't know about each other. And yet, I never tire of her, despite being so closely intertwined in work, in play, in life and love. If there ever comes a day when I take her for granted or don't feel the same thrill I do when looking at her or touching her, I hope that someone puts me out of my dementia.

"So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind, Anastasia?" she asks, voice gone husky from the attention I'm paying her.

Several moments pass as I debate on how to broach this subject with her. We've never kept secrets from each other, and yet I have an issue with this particular situation. But a long life together precludes any subterfuge. "Are you all right with Cindy's place in our lives, Tessa?"

Tessa stiffens again, pulling back to study my face for a long moment. "Why would you think I'm not?" There's only a hint of defensiveness in her tone, which is a good sign. When I shrug, she shakes her head slowly. "Anastasia, love, I have no issues with Cindy. She's a bright young woman, enthusiastic to a fault, and incredibly detail-oriented. She certainly is a godsend to me and to Darcy. And to you." A long, pregnant pause. "Is there a reason I should have issues with her place in our lives?"

"No, pet. I just worried that you might be jealous of such a young and energetic person as Cindy."

Laughter fills the room and Tessa leans in to press a delightfully sinful kiss to my lips. "I will admit to a certain jealousy that she has that amusingly annoying little energizer bunny libido, yes. If it were up to me, I might not have chosen someone else to join us in the bedroom per se, but I adore her companionship and work ethic. She's like the little sister I never had."

"You mean someone so young, don't you?" She snorts softly and nibbles her way along my jawline and down the side of my neck. "No one will replace you, Tessa, my love, but I must admit that it's fun having someone to play with in a stable that I can call my own, so to speak."

"You mean someone Dace didn't recruit herself?"

Her words are muffled against my skin, but I catch enough of her meaning and chuckle, tilting my head back to let her continue her kisses and nibbles. My hand glides up her back, under that heavy rope of a braid, to cup the back of her skull and hold her close.

"Sylvia did give her to me, and not to Dace." I don't even bother to hide the trace of gloating in my voice.

"Don't be a bitch, love," she admonishes, nipping sharply at my earlobe. "It's not as becoming on you as it is on Sylvia."

"I should take you over my knee for that," I growl, but there's absolutely no aggression in my voice. Tessa's eager squirming against me is answer enough to know that she'd enjoy the spanking as much as I would. "Or maybe I should call Cindy over here and spank her while I force you to watch? That would be a much better punishment, wouldn't it, pet?" Tessa's softly whimpered reply brings a smile to my lips. "It's good to know that there are still things to make you behave, my sweet pet."

"You don't play fair, my lady," she murmurs poutily.

"And you love every second of it, don't you?" I purr, stroking her face gently. "But I think we'll let Cindy have her fun tonight with Dace and her pack. Tonight is for you and me, my love."


End file.
